guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Team Omega Squadron
Una Succedimus - As one we shall succeed A friendly community, always looking for dedicated members or players. The clan forum is an integral part of membership, and members, aspiring members, and any outsiders are encouraged to drop by for a chat, for topics both related to gaming and topics totally irrelevant to anything Dofus. History ToS was formed in the midst of jungle warfare, by Dagger and kLowN in the days of a little flash game known as Junglewar back in early January 2003. Originally called Priv_, which proved unpopular and lasted only several days, the clan was renamed ToS. Many have expressed their dismay at the redundancy of having both Team and Squadron in the name, however a vote by members overruled any further name change. Its longevity is testament to the dedication of the member base. ToS achieved great success within Junglewar, eventually topping the clan ladder and having a reputation for skill and integrity. However, it was not to last, with Junglewar closing a mere six months after it opened, to be superseeded by the Hidden and Dangerous 2 Minigame. Between its time in Junglewar and Dofus, ToS has been involved with many games, most significantly; Liero Xtreme, Kingdom of Loathing, Day of Defeat and Counter-Strike 2D, recruiting and retaining key members from each of these, from which a strong core membership has formed. Dofus has become the clan's new home, with a large proportion of the members participating in the game. Currently, ToS also has a contingent of players on World of Warcraft. Joining Why join ToS? Instead of spouting the usual fare of regular guild hunts and dungeon runs (which incidentally do happen), ToS members are known for their zaap idling. Drop by Madrestam Zaap and it is highly likely you will spot a member or two. ToS is proud to have an active Forum, IRC channel and of course, in game Guild Chat. Communication is key to the tight-knit community that has formed. Infrastructure Currently, ToS has three paddocks. *Bonta: 4 Mount Paddock at -36,-55 - Pet Sellroom *Neutral: 13 Mount Paddock at -56,8 - Breeder's Village on Otomai's Island, same map as guild house *Brakmar: 11 Mount Paddock at -31,43 - Edge of Brakmar ToS has a Guild House located in the Breeder's Village on Otomai's Island, at -56,8. Access to the safe(s) is given only to trusted members. There are also a significant number of members that own houses and are available for guild use as well. Requirements ToS is looking for these particular qualities in players: *Communication ability - be an active participant in guild chat, and to be able to use proper spelling and grammar *Regularly online - within reason, several times a week for several hours is considered sufficient *Have respect and proper demeanour - joking around is commonplace, abuse is not tolerated *A sense of fun - when playing games one expects to have fun; dying in Dofus is not going to wreck your life *Loyalty - guild hoppers are not normally welcome, as many members have been with ToS for a significant time *Must also like muffins and pie. Mainly muffins. Team Omega Squadron is currently invite only. We still welcome players of any caliber, as long as they have shown to us they are genuinely interested in the guild and what it stands for. Visit the forum to leave a note of interest, or contact in game Maibeline, Yrona, or DaeSilvixius.